I Hate Cats
by IkariFire
Summary: When Kitten gets powers, and Killer Moth forces the Titans to let her on the team you can do so much with bombs these days. StarxRobinxKitten. Although the RobinxKitten exists only in her head.


**My previous A.N. was lame so I deleted it.**

**I don't own Teen Titans- yet... **

* * *

I Hate Cats

_**Chapter 1: Kitten the Titan**_

**TITANS TOWER LIVING ROOM**

"I'm so gonna win this time!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He and Cyborg were in the middle of a death-match on the GameStation while Robin explained to Starfire the difference between a clothing iron and a curling iron near the kitchen due to an unfortunate incident involving an alien Titan, a curling iron, and one of Robin's capes (he would've been mad if she weren't Starfire). Raven was reading a book on the edge of the couch not taken up her other two teammates.

"Come on... Almost there - DUDE!" Beast Boy screamed, jumping to his feet and throwing down his controller. It wasn't that he had lost- he was used to losing- but Killer Moth had popped on the screen causing the game to automatically be exited. "I WAS ABOUT TO WIN FOR THE SECOND TIME EVER!"

"Um, BB," Cyborg said to point out that maybe now wasn't the best time rant about losing game.

"Are you ready to listen?" Killer Moth said.

"Yes," Robin said, resentfully, remembering the last time Killer Moth had popped up on the TV.

"Good. I'm calling to tell you that somewhere in this city I have a bomb and if you fail to meet my demands it will go off and destroy you and your city." Silence followed his last sentence. "My demands are simple: Kitten now has powers, and you will allow her to join your team. You will give her a room. You will treat her with respect, and if she gets injured, the bomb will go off."

"I- I'm not sure if that's possible," Robin said.

"And why not!" Killer Moth challenged.

"Because... Um..."

"Because," Raven started. The Titans were frantically trying to tell her without speaking not to talk. She ignored them. "Even if you ignore the fact she's inexperienced completely, we're fighting real villains. Real villains don't care if you have the ability to fight them or not and will try to hurt her along with the rest of us. We won't be able to baby-sit her and save the city."

"Fine. But if her injury is caused because of the Titans I'll destroy the city," Either Killer Moth was feeling particularly generous, or he realized he didn't have much of a choice.

"I have just one question," Starfire said as she flew up to the screen. "She is a villain, am I correct? Why does a villain whish to fight crime? It is most illogical to fight against what you do yourself."

"You'll have to ask her when she arrives," Killer Moth responded. He had already had that exact conversation with her the morning before, and she just told him it was her business and to hand over the powers.

"When's that?" Cyborg asked.

_Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong!_

"That answers that question," Robin replied rather unhappily. Kitten continued to ring the doorbell rudely and impataintly.

_Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong!_

"Someone should open the door," Beast Boy unhelpfully added to the conversation. No one budged.

_Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong!_

"I'll do it," Raven finally said. The doorbell was driving her nuts. Her telekinetic powers opened the door and showed Kitten leaning on the doorbell.

"_Finally,_ you guys opened it! I was beginning to think you didn't want me," Kitten said it the same way you'd say it to your best friend.

"We do like our city," Cyborg responded.

Kitten's hair was in her usual pink headband, her outfit consisted of pink pants tucked in stylishly into pink mid-calf boots, and her (guess what color) tube topshowed the same amount of midrif as Starfire's. Kitten walked in carrying a pink suitcase. Raven thought this was too much. "So, Robbie, care to show me to my room since you are _such_ a gentlemen?" Kitten asked. Robin didn't have a choice.

"Sure," Robin responded with the same forced smile he had in Date With Destiny. He walked her to a room. It hadn't been decorated yet (she wouldn't like Terra's room, and if she did, BB would kill him). The room had pink carpet, and everything else was white (except the mirror).

"This will _never_ do!" Kitten exclaimed when she saw it. "Raven, paint it pink. Star, go buy a pink bed spread, pillows, lamps, and... curtains. (_Basically, she just wanted Starfire out of the Tower_) Cyborg make me some furniture- pink, and a computer. BB, um, you help Raven. And, Robin, let's go hang out in the living room." Kitten said the last part sweetly.

"You had better be kidding," Raven responded.

"I guess I'll just have to blow up your city..."

"FINE!" all the Titans screamed at her. They got to work. They were resenting her already...

* * *

**As far as I'm concerned, there are only two reasons not to review a fanfic:**

**1: You don't like it and you couldn't dream of wasting another second on it.**

**2: Your mom/dad/person who controls you is yelling at you to get off.**

**So please review.**


End file.
